


Pulling the Pin

by Mistical52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: When the force takes pity on some of its precious souls. The question is, if it’s a curse or a blessing. And who is this 'gift' for?





	1. Illusion?

She was standing next to him again, trying to get his attention. She would not prevail this time, he was working. The Stormtroopers were tearing apart the ship looking for smuggled supplies for the Rebellion and the Sith was supervising.  
The only thing different about this time was her calling him ‘Sir’ and ‘Mister’ along with something mildly rude. But Lord Vader didn’t even incline his head in her direction, he could feel her there, so full of life. She was making it so hard to concentrate, especially when he could feel the other life within her stomach. Her loose clothes hid the slight bump well, but the glow through the force betrayed her subtle look.  
That was the other unusual thing. She would often appear on her own, but never before had she been pregnant. Only in his memories, but never as an illusion.  
It was infuriating the Dark Lord and he was snapping at the troopers a little more than usual.  
She even mentioned the Jedi council, saying how she would talk to them about his behaviour. Like they could be of any use, most of them if not all of them were long dead. Kenobi was still unaccounted for but the old troll had surely died by now.  
It had been fifteen years since her death. She used to appear before him all the time, but as the years went by she came to him less and less. The last time Vader saw her, was a couple of years ago. She said that their child would have just reached their teens if he hadn’t killed them both. She told him that she was too ashamed and too disappointed. That this might just be her last visit. He’s said nothing, partially because the Sith was relieved that he wouldn’t have to bear the pain of seeing her again, and partially because he truly didn’t want her to leave.  
Despite the fact that Darth Vader knew it wasn’t really her it still hurt to see his wife. She was dead because of him. His child was dead because of him. Anakin was dead because of him.  
His wife and child held a special place in his cold durasteel heart. Anakin did not, he was weak.  
Vader was far stronger than Anakin, he would not fall prey to the same mistakes _that_ the boy had made.  
He was firm willed enough not to acknowledge the false manifestation of his wife, giving him _that_ look. The scowl that only years of political debates and senatorial work could form. The look that clearly showed how unimpressed she was.

A trooper stopped in front of the Sith, “Lord Vader we have searched the entire wing of ship, there are no signs of smuggled goods at the south end.”  
“Very well. Have the other squad leaders report to me once their search is complete.” Instructed Darth Vader.  
“Excuse me, trooper?” Called the soft but firm voice next to the Sith.  
“Yes ma’am?” The Stormtrooper asked hesitating slightly.  
“Is this man, Lord Vader, your commanding officer?” Padme asked with a no nonsense tone gesturing slightly to the Sith in question.  
“Yes he is.” Came the soldier’s quick reply.  
Vader tilted his head towards the scene. Padme never interacted with other sentients before. And it was certainly not possible for other beings to interact with Vader’s own illusions.  
“Is there some way for me to make a formal complaint to this man or his superiors, because he is most certainly not acknowledging me let alone listening to me.” Senator Amidala continued. It was her senatorial voice that she was now using, it was almost always effective in getting what she wanted, or at least some sort of response.  
“I- um.” The trooper wisely cut himself off before saying anything that could result untold pain. The poor Stormtrooper looked between Padme and Vader, “I’m sorry ma’am but I have duties to attend to.” He hurried before rushing off down a corridor.  
Darth Vader could only stare at the woman before him, who was glaring after the trooper.  
“You’re real?” The Sith whispered, barely daring to believe it in fear that it was just a dream.  
A sharp look was sent his way, “Of course I’m real.” Amidala snapped.  
The Dark Lord took a step back, hope and panic flaring up in his broken chest. “You’re dead. Y-you can’t be here.” Lord Vader took another step back, “You, your child, you died. You both died years ago, h-how.” Underneath the mask Anakin’s eyes were wider then Tatooine’s suns and if his breath hadn’t been regulated he would have been holding it.  
Padme’s hands jumped to her stomach protectively, eyes shocked at the comment before they hardened in an instant, “Jedi or no Jedi you couldn’t have just known. Who told you about my child, and what do you mean dead?” There is was again, that no nonsense tone.  
Vader went ridged before spinning on his heels and fleeing. He couldn’t handle this. His wife, was _alive_!  
“Hey! Hey!” Padme called out and attempted to follow the tall man’s long strides.  
Darth Vader strode up to the airlock that connected his Star Destroyer and the civilian ship.  
“Commander, continue to monitor the search.” Said the dark Sith Lord before stepping past the Stormtroopers guarding the airlock. The troops scrambled to get out of his way as the Commander left to supervise.  
Vader was almost at the end of the hall when he heard the Stormtroopers talk, “Sorry ma’am but this area is off limits.  
“I’m Senator Padme Amidala of the Republic Senate and I am requesting to speak Lord Vader.” Her voice stern as ever.   
“Sorry ma’am try making a formal complaint.”  
“I am a diplomatic Senator, let go of me.” Padme demanded.  
Upon hearing the scrapes of a struggle Darth Vader looked back, he didn’t like what he saw.  
“Don’t touch her!” he roared and the two innocent troopers smashed against the corridor walls. Vader’s eyes flickered from the soldiers to Padme standing in the centre of the hall. Two cycles on his respirator passed as the two looked at each other. After the second hiss that Darth Vader now called a breath the Dark Lord spun on his heels, striding down the corridor.  
He sensed Padme check their pulses. Vader, however didn’t need to. The troopers would be fine, they were simply unconscious.  
Every fibre in Vader’s body trembled, his emotions were out of control.  
Vader checked his mental shields. Emotions were leaking out through them. The Sith tightened his defences as he practically barrelled towards his quarters.  
He didn’t want his master to know. He couldn’t let the Emperor know. Weakness must not be shown.  
He might be able to hide it from the outside world but the Sith had no such luck shielding his feelings from himself.  
She was here, she was actually here?! Force she was real! Just about every emotion the Dark Lord had swelled up, trying to claw its way to the surface. There was anger, betrayal, grief, a lot of grief and he felt, ashamed?  
He didn’t want her to see him like this. He didn’t want her to see him struggling with his emotions, or maybe he didn’t want her to see him in this suit?  
He latched onto something familiar and powerful, anger.  
He was angry at her for being here.  
He was angry at her for leaving him.  
He was angry at himself for hurting her.  
He was angry at himself for letting his wife get through to him.  
He was angry at himself for not knowing that it was the real Padme.  
He was angry and confused, how in force could she be here? On an Imperial ship fifteen years after she had died and still pregnant?  
The last part was simple, it was Obi-wan’s.  
Rage surged as the train of thought continued. If it was Obi-wan’s then his wife had completely betrayed him. If it was Obi-wan’s then where was the child Padme had with him?  
Had he caused a miscarriage perhaps? No, that was only for earlier on in the pregnancy. Their child was due only a month or so after the incident on Mustarfar so if anything she could have gone into labour early.  
“Look Vader, or whoever you are I demand some answers right now.” Amidala stated She was practically running to keep up with him.  
The Sith stopped but didn’t turn to face her, he did however tilt his helmet slightly in her direction, indicating that he was listening.  
“I will ignore the fact that you somehow know of my pregnancy for now but I want some answers. I am Senator Amidala of Naboo-” No she wasn’t, _not anymore_ , “I’m on my way to see Senator Organa and I want to know why a Jedi Knight would _raid_ a ship so clearly full of refugees.”  
Jedi Knight? Lord Vader stood up straighter, he was no Jedi Knight, did she not know that they had been hunted to extinction by the man she so easily called a Jedi? No, most civilians didn’t know what he did, “We have heard of Rebels using these ships to smuggle supplies to their little Rebellion. It is mandatory that we show then the Empire does not tolerate such things.”  
Vader could practically hear Padme thinking and it had him once again checking his own mental shields.  
“What is the Empire?”  
Darth Vader spun to face her, “The Empire?” He repeated while trying to wrap his head around what she asked. Had she been living under a rock for the past quarter of a century? “You are in the Empire milady.”  
Since when did he address people as milady?  
“Vader, we are on route to Alderaan, correct? Then we should be in Republic space.” Despite the light scowl Padme’s tone held only solid conviction.  
She must have moved to Tatooine or some other Outer Rim Planet, because surely everyone had heard of the Empire, right?  
“The Republic has fallen, the Empire stands in its place.” Came the cold response solidified by the vocabulator.  
The woman’s jaw locked together and she gave him an icy glare. After a moment it fell away and was replaced with a sarcastic smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “And when exactly did the Republic fall? I was at the Senate only yesterday where the Republic was in working order. Yes, I will admit it has some flaws, but it could not have fallen in one night.”  
“The Republic you so dearly love fell fifteen years ago.”  
“Jedi Vader-”  
“I am not a Jedi.” Vader snapped, “If you must address me then use my formal title, Darth Vader.”  
A cycle of his respirator filled the air before anything happened. Just like that it felt like he had pulled a pin on his wife.  
Fear leaked out of her presence in the force. Padme upholstered her blaster, holding it surprisingly steady for someone radiating so much fear.  
Vader was once again impressed with how much courage Padme Amidala had.  
“Sith.” She whispered.  
A shot rang out at the same time as the hiss of a lightsaber could be heard.  
Amidala froze for a moment, staring at the blood red of the blade.


	2. Sassy Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second chapter.

Rage flooded Vader and he began to reach for the force. A flashing memory of Padme chocking stifled him from grabbing the all-powerful energy. Darth Vader froze. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill his wife again. It didn’t matter if she betrayed him or if she was carrying Obi-wan’s child. Her death almost broke him the first time, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did it a second.  
Amidala was about to shoot again, looking mildly surprised that the Sith didn’t attack her after her first shot. Before her finger could pull the again trigger however her blaster was yanked out of her grip and landed easily in Vader’s outstretched hand. The Dark Lord stashed the small blaster in his belt, he didn’t want to give her a chance to get it back.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Vader informed clipping his weapon on his belt.  
Padme straightened up and folded her arms, “No, you _won’t_. If you hurt me you’d be violating Republic laws.”  
The Dark Lord stifled a sigh, “Quit playing games Padme. Tell me where Obi-wan Kenobi is.” He almost snapped the last part but managed to reign back some of the furry towards his former master.  
The Senator just glared at him like he was a womp rat rather than a powerful Sith Lord.  
She’d given him a similar look one time when he accidentally smashed her favourite vase which was a gift from her family.  
She looked just like how he remembered her, like she hadn’t aged a day.  
“I don’t know where he is. He’s on a mission some with another Knight. I haven’t seen him for a month.” She snapped.  
There was another knight out there? One which he hadn’t eliminated?  
“Who is the other knight?” Vader asked.  
The Senator gave a sly smile, “Anakin Skywalker.”  
“He’s dead.” Vader said bluntly.  
_That_ look returned, it was clear she didn’t believe him, “You can lie to me all you want but you won’t get anything out of me by calming that my friend is dead.” Padme’s face was stern and Vader could tell that her verdict was strong, she believed Anakin was still alive, and on a mission with Obi-wan. The force told him that something was up.  
“Anakin Skywalker died defending the temple. Believe me or not, that is your choice but it will not change the truth.”  
Vader could see the slight crack in her façade, though only because of the time he spent with the woman he loved. Loves?  
“Don’t bother trying your mind tricks, I am far from weak minded.” The Senator warned.  
The Sith Lord didn’t need to bother, he could almost read her like an open book. While her exact thoughts were hidden he could still sense every emotional flicker through the force.  
“I don’t resort to tricks.” Darth Vader replied coolly.  
Padme just scowled at him.  
“Why do you talk about the past as though it is the present?” Vader inquired, the force hummed, telling the Sith that he was on the right track.  
“I could ask the same of you. For what reason do you think the Republic is destroyed?” Amidala shot back.  
The Dark Lord tilted his head, “Because it did fall, I was there to watch it do so.”  
Padme scoffed, “The Republic could not fall in one night, I would have heard about it in the very least.”  
Vader’s own frown pulled at his scarred skin as he mulled over what information he had. Padme seemed to think she was in a time before the Empire rose.  
Darth Vader slowly pulled out his comm and checked the date. It was still correct by his standards so he held it out to Padme, who just narrowed her eyes.  
Holding back another sigh Vader levitated the comm over to Amidala, much like he did on Naboo with the fruit. He let it hover at arm’s reach, to make sure she didn’t take it as an attack of sorts.  
Senator Amidala snatched the comm out of the air and looked at the date and time displayed. Her face maintained its mild scowl but her eyes widened ever so slightly. If the Sith hadn’t been looking he would have missed it.  
Padme pulled out her own communications device and looked back and forth between the two.  
“ _You_ ,” Started the Senator her voice low, “Tampered with my _comm_!” On ‘comm’ the usually respectful Senator threw the Sith’s comm back at him.  
It was well pitched, but the Dark Lord merely lifted his fingers and the device halted inches from his helmet. Darth Vader twisted his hand and the communications device slowly drifted into his waiting palm, then he proceeded to stow it in its original spot. “I did no such thing. You will find that every comm unit will have the same date and time, if it is going by the standard Imperial hour.”  
“No I – You changed them, you change them all.” Padme tried. He was convincing her, he could feel it. Padme was beginning to doubt herself.  
But why did she think that the Empire was still the Republic? Did she lose her memory?  
“Why would I changed all the devices to the wrong time for one Senator? What is the use? What could possibly deem you so important?” Queried Vader latching onto Amidala’s doubt.  
Padme schooled her features, “You tell me.” She responded calmly, “Why is a Sith bothering to explain this all to me? Why not just chuck me out in this so called ‘Empire’ and let me figure it out for myself.”  
She always was a stubborn woman.  
Vader paused for a moment, contemplating his next words. He was playing a politicians game, one where words were weapons. The Sith Lord was by no means adept at the game but watching both his masters and his wife play similar games gave him the occasional tips.  
Honestly was usually the best thing, it was hard to get it to backfire on you as long as you positioned it right. Or if you told the truth from a curtain point of view.  
“Something is causing the force to change around you Senator. Something is not quite right and I’d like to know what.” Began the Dark Lord, “Such as why you don’t remember the last fifteen years.”  
“Well explain this Sith Lord, how could I be fifteen years in the future if I’m still pregnant?” Countered Amidala.  
“You got pregnant again.” Was Vader’s admittedly lame reply.  
“If it’s fifteen years in the future then I would be about in my forties. Do you know how many women get pregnant at forty? The statistics are pretty low. And what are the chances of losing my memory at the exact same stage that I’m currently pregnant at? I was this pregnant yesterday, I’m this pregnant today. Another thing,” Started the Senator looking calmly at her communications device, “my com has all my old contacts, no new ones and no deleted ones. If my friends are dead then why would I still have them in my contacts?” She asked scrolling through the contacts, barely looking up at Vader.  
“Call your friends, see which ones pick up.” Came the cold reply from the Sith.  
“I would, but that’s what you want me to do isn’t it? You seem specifically interested in Master Kenobi. I’m not sure what vendetta you have against him but trust me when I say this, you’re not going to win.”  
Vader straightened, a plan forming, “Very well I shall take you to one of your friends.” Padme paled ever so slightly, “You were going to see Bail Organa, correct?”  
“Yes. If we hurry I might not be late for the meeting.” She responded with a sweetly sharp smile.  
“Amidala, you are fifteen years too late for the meeting.” Vader turned and started towards the bridge, gesturing his wife to follow.  
“We shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW two updates in two days!  
> The galaxy must me ending! ... Or it could just be May the 4th ... 
> 
> I have been sitting on this chapter for a while, really wanting to make sure that it was good. And hey I think it's pretty darn ok. :D
> 
> What I love about this chapter is the fact that Vader goes on a bit of a ramble about political games and says how he’d picked up a few tricks then goes and stuffs up the war of words. Before he gets annihilated by one of Padme’s points.  
> “No amount of experimentation can ever prove me right; a single experiment can prove me wrong.” – Albert Ernestine (Not quite the same but you get the point)  
> I’m also so glad that I managed to get Padme so easily on top of the game and of course have some banter. I have a favourite line for each of them in this chapter.  
> Padme: “Well explain this Sith Lord, how could I be fifteen years in the future if I’m still pregnant?”  
> Vader: “Call your friends, see which ones pick up.”  
> At both of those moments I’m just like ‘Oh burn!’ If I had to pick a favourite it would have to be Vader’s. I mean isn’t that just the best damn comeback for that?! And it’s so cold and threatening that it’s just (in my opinion) so much like what Vader would say. It’s like the part where he says, “Be careful not to choke on your ambitions.”  
> I did come up with the line before I saw that part … actually did I? I can’t remember … Honestly I had most of this written for a while.  
> And yes Vader might be a little out of character but honestly who is going to suspect time travel, he’s faced with something he’d never even considered (and still isn’t considering) and his wife (With the adorable twins! Who really aren’t going to play a role in this other than to make Vader all mushy). 
> 
> Happy May the 4th!  
> I hope that you enjoyed your day! :D
> 
> Please feel free to comment and criticise, I won't choke you for it. Just criticise with dignity. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. As you can see I've started something new. *Chearing in the background*  
> I though it would be fun to shove Padme forward in time and see how she handles it. Especially with Darth, who is still very much in love with her. 
> 
> Now this is likely to continue, however since I just started this yesterday, after getting the idea the day before that, I actually have no idea at all as to where this is going.  
> Updates will be irregular and uncommon. Just an advance warning. 
> 
> I consider myself a decent Star Wars fan, however I don't know everything, I'm probably at the older Padawn stage (I hope). That is if we where to rank knowledge based on the Jedi's ranks.  
> So if I make mistakes, or things don't fit feel free to point your finger and tell me what's wrong, as long as it's with some dignity.  
> Please tell me what you think of both the story and my writing as I am constantly looking for ways to better it. I would appreciate any help I can get. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
